Friends
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Il était une fois un jeune couple qui vient d'emménager. Seulement ils n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir pour voisins un chat, un hibou et une plante. [AU] [Daisuga - Bokuaka - Iwaoi - Kuroken]
1. Prologue

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Alors voilà j'ai un nouvel AU encore un j'en ai un de plus au chaud qu'il faut que je développe mais j'ai déjà 30 chapitres et plein d'autres en préparation alors il est temps de poster ce truc. Je pense à un chapitre tous les trois ou quatre jours, pas plus, on verra comment ça se passe. Je noterai. Pour l'instant je vous mets juste le prologue, vous verrez c'est court c'est normal. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions. Je vous envoie plein d'amour. _

* * *

Friends

Prologue : 

Dimanche 19 mai

"Petite bite !" avait hurlé Akaashi.

Tous les protagonistes s'étaient figés un instant devant la violence de sa phrase. Bokuto repoussa violemment Ushijima plus loin de son petit ami. Oikawa se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sugawara mais sa main tremblante resta appuyée sur son épaule. Kenma était blotti contre le dos de Kuroo qui ne bougeait pas pour protéger le blond.

Le silence régna un instant sur le palier du quatrième étage et personne ne bougea. La porte du 4A étant toujours ouverte, le chat blanc s'approcha du tapis avant de repartir. Dans le 4B la tasse "best mom of the year" contenait un thé qui refroidissait. Au final Akaashi se rapprocha d'Ushijima, prit une inspiration, rouvrit la bouche et prononça de nouveaux mots.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Mais pour savoir ce qu'il en est, il va falloir attendre et reprendre le cours de l'histoire à son début. Bienvenue dans l'AU de la petite bite !_


	2. Saison 1 Chapitre 1 : 01-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Salutations et bienvenue sur ce premier chapitre ! Je vais prendre un temps pour vous expliquer comment ça va fonctionner. Chaque chapitre va correspondre à une date, qui sera le titre du chapitre. Les chapitres sont divisés en partie, une par saison, dont les titres sont ceux des saisons. Trente chapitres environ par partie, avec des interludes. Des éléments ne seront pas présents, d'autres si, si vous voulez un point plus complet, envoyez moi un message. Merci d'avoir laissé des reviews déjà, ou d'avoir mis cette fic dans vos suivis, c'est déjà beau. Je vais poster un chapitre tous les trois jours. Trois jours. J'ai déjà les 31 premiers chapitres écrits et la seconde saison est déjà bien avancée, donc on est ensemble au moins jusqu'à mars de l'an prochain. Ouais parce que je suis une grande tarée. Par contre vous vous doutez peut être que les chapitres seront court. Moins que le prologue, mais plus court que celui de cette semaine, qui sert aussi d'introduction. Je crois que c'est tout. _

_Parlons pairings. J'ai décidé d'insister sur Daichi et Suga, Oikawa et Iwaizumi, Bokuto et Akaashi, Kuroo et Kenma. Mais tous ces personnages sont liés, ils vont beaucoup interagir entre eux même si les couples ne vont pas changer. Mais il y aura aussi plein d'autres couples qui vont se balader et qu'on va plus ou moins suivre ici et là, comme Asahi et Nishinoya, Matsukawa et Hanamaki par exemple. Mais tout ça a un sens. Vous verrez._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre de cet AU, qui s'appelle aussi "l'AU de la petite bite et du canapé de Suga". C'est long comme titre et j'ai résumé ça en un seul mot, qui montre bien l'ambiance et qui peut aussi parler de la série du même nom._ _Pour la chronologie, on prend place l'année suivant celle où se passe le manga. Donc Daichi, Suga, Oikawa, Bokuto, Kuroo et Iwaizumi sont en première année d'études supérieures et Kenma et Akaashi sont en troisième année de lycée._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. Laissez des reviews, c'est bien les reviews._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 1 :

Lundi 1er avril 2013

Appartement 4B - l'Immeuble

Daichi claqua la porte de l'appartement et jeta un oeil aux cartons qui attendaient encore dans l'entrée. Il grogna et préféra rejoindre Suga dans leur chambre. Son amant était occupé à installer les oreillers.

"Mes parents viennent enfin de partir.

\- Les miens arrivent demain pour nous aider à monter les meubles. Oh et Noya m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'ils étaient tous bien rentrés.

\- Cool ... on a donc la soirée rien que pour nous deux."

Son petit ami rit doucement et se laissa enlacer et embrasser par l'ancien capitaine.

"Bienvenue à la maison.

\- J'adore quand tu dis ça en parlant de notre chez nous."

La sonnette arrêta leur baiser et ils s'observèrent, étonnés.

"Tes parents ont du oublier quelque chose.

\- On a une sonnerie aussi nulle ?"

Suga le poussa et Daichi rouvrit la porte dans un éclat de rire. Derrière elle se trouvait une tête qu'il connaissait.

"Ah, salut, on est vos voisins et on a pas de sel ..."

Kuroo s'interrompit et pointa Daichi du doigt, l'air choqué.

"Mais ... Sawamura-kun ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah je ... je vis ici !

\- Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ?

\- Eh Tetsu ! fit une voix depuis l'appartement d'en f ace dont la porte était resté ouverte. Demande leur aussi du poivre !

\- Me dis pas que c'est Bokuto ?

\- Sugawara ? s'écria l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma quand celui-ci s'approcha. T'es là toi aussi ? En même temps vous êtes presque déjà mariés ...

\- Salut Kuroo-san, répondit le passeur en lui tendant le sel et le poivre. Vous habitez ici aussi alors ?

\- Depuis hier ouais ... ravi de vous rencontrer, nouveaux voisins."

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et quelqu'un s'avança sur le pallier du quatrième étage. Les trois garçons observèrent l'individu marcher vers une porte située plus loin, sortir une paire de clé pour l'ouvrir et poser sa grosse valise. Derrière la porte, ils distinguèrent un casier à chaussures, d'autres valises et surtout un petit escalier qui menait à une porte vitrée. L'autre personnage passa une main dans ses cheveux savamment coiffés, Suga leva les yeux au ciel, Daichi secoua la tête et Kuroo sourit.

Bokuto finit par sortir de l'appartement 4A pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami.

"Bah alors qu'est ce que tu fous ? Oh, Sugawara et Sawamura ! C'est eux nos voisins du 4B ?

\- Et moi je suis celui du 4C ! s'exclama Oikawa les poings sur les hanches. Me dites pas que vous vivez tous là ?"

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Voilà voilà voilà ... Petite précision. C'est un immeuble de quatre étages. Quand vous arrivez sur le palier, il y a une porte à gauche, le 4A où vivent Bokuto et Kuroo, avec deux chambres, le plus grand. A droite, le 4B, avec une chambre et un immense salon, où vivent Suga et Daichi. En face de l'ascenseur, il y a une porte qui mène au 4C, qui est un peu comme un studio sous les toits, où vit Oikawa donc. _

_J'espère que cela vous a plu et mit en bouche pour la suite. On se retrouve le 10 décembre pour la suite je vous embrasse._


	3. Saison 1 Chapitre 2 : 02-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Salut tout le monde. J'aimerai commencer par vous dire merci, d'avoir mis cette fic en favoris ou en follows. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir, à moi et à celle qui écrit cet AU avec moi, à savoir ma femme Shae. Oui on écrit ce truc à deux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews j'en suis navré mais elles me touchent beaucoup, j'en suis toute émue. Il m'en faut peu oui. Vous avez sans doute remarqué dans mes notes et dans le chapitre précédent qu'on a pas encore parler d'Iwaizumi. Ca tombe bien c'est le sujet d'aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Note, j'ai rajouté dans le chapitre précédent le lieu où ça se passe. Quand j'indique l'Immeuble, c'est à dire là où ils vivent tous, vous avez c ompris.  
_

 _Résumé : Daichi, Suga, Bokuto, Kuroo et Oikawa ont emménagé et ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils sont voisins._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 2 :

Mardi 02 avril 2013

Appartement 4C - l'Immeuble

Oikawa avait l'impression qu'Iwaizumi ne l'écoutait pas. Il agita sa main devant l'écran et son petit ami leva enfin les yeux.

"T'as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Oui j'ai entendu. T'es en boucle depuis hier.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie de les voir tous les jours !"

L'autre soupira et tendit une main derrière lui, désignant son studio.

"Tu préférerai une chambre étudiante glaciale à l'autre bout du pays ?"

Oikawa se tut et regarda ailleurs. Il aurait voulu qu'Iwaizumi le frappe, mais à cause de la distance entre eux, il ne pouvait que le gronder par Skype. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Excuse moi ... je ne parle que de moi.

\- J'ai l'habitude, va. Et puis bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, j'ai encore rencontrer personne. A part cette fille à la supérette. Elle achetait le même shampoing que toi."

Le passeur sourit largement et Iwaizumi passa un doigt sous son nez, les joues rose. Il y eut du bruit derrière lui.

"Ah, je vais y aller Tooru. Ils organisent une soirée dans la résidence et j'aimerai y faire un tour.

\- D'accord. Tu me tiendras au courant si tu te fais des amis ?

\- Promis. Et toi, prends un peu sur toi pour être gentil."

Iwaizumi lui envoya un baiser à travers l'écran avant de raccrocher. Oikawa perdit de suite son sourire et continua de fixer l'écran de son ordinateur. Il aurait aimé que son petit ami soit à coté pour qu'il puisse le serrer dans ses bras. Il se releva pour enfiler une veste qui portait le dessin de Godzilla.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Au cas où ce ne serait pas clair, Iwaizumi n'est pas à Tokyo, ni à Miyagi. Il est dans une université de sport vers Nagasaki, donc loin. Très loin. Tooru triste. Vous avez noté le prénom bien sur hein. Notez le. Ils se parlent par Skype donc. Pas trop le choix, c'est triste. On se revoit mardi, laissez des reviews, prenez soin de vous ! _


	4. Saison 1 Chapitre 3 : 03-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Hey hey hey ! Salut à tous vous êtes nombreux à vous être mis en followers ou favoris et j'en suis ravi ! Merci merci ! Vous me voyez vous envoyer des bisous. Aujourd'hui on fait un point du coté de l'appartement 4A, celui du chat et du hibou. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews j'en suis toujours ravie._

 _Résumé : Oikawa et Iwaizumi ont parlé par Skype et le pull Godzilla est trop grand pour Oikawa._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 3 :

Mercredi 023 avril 2013

Appartement 4A - l'Immeuble

Kuroo attrapa le ballon de volley que Bokuto venait de lui lancer et le reposa sur le canapé.

"Non merci. Pas envie.

\- Oh allez, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me faire des passes !

\- Demande à ton petit ami."

Le sofa s'affaissa un peu quand Bokuto s'assit à coté du brun. Le chaton Felix agé de quatre mois sauta sur les jambes de Kuroo qui caressa tendrement ses poils.

"Tetsu, continua Bokuto, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle.

\- Ca va. Je vais bien. J'ai fais le vide pendant les vacances à Paris.

\- Bien sûr que non tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Comment je peux t'aider ?

\- Tu ne peux pas."

Bokuto s'approcha et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Machinalement, Kuroo vient se coller à son ami et se laissa enlacer.

"Tetsu, sérieusement parle moi.

\- Je sais juste ... je sais pas ce que je dois faire, si je dois l'appeler ou pas, attendre, si on sera encore ami ou pas, si on en est capable ...

\- Il t'a appelé ou pas ?

\- Rien. Aucun mail ou appel depuis la remise des diplômes. J'ai pensé à lui pendant toutes les vacances. Et lui sans doute que non.

\- Arrête, il doit sans doute y réfléchir de son coté. Laisse lui encore un peu de temps.

\- Il me manque. Et je sais qu'on pourra jamais avoir une relation comme on avait. Tout ça parce que j'ai cru que Kenma ressentait la même chose que moi."

Bokuto le serra plus fort contre lui et il arrêta de parler pour profiter de l'étreinte.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Oui il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kenma. On va en reparler. A vendredi, des bisous._


	5. Saison 1 Chapitre 4 : 04-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Hey hey hey ! Je déteste les examens, mais j'en ai plus jusqu'en janvier c'était déjà ça. C'est vraiment chiant les examens j'ai envie de dormir jusqu'à lundi. Ce que je vais faire donc. Aujourd'hui au programme du hibou et du chat. Je me lance dans des trucs que je ne suis pas sûre de maîtriser mais je fais au mieux._

 _Résumé : Kuroo est parti en vacances en France et à son retour il ne va pas mieux. Bokuto ne peut pas faire grand chose, le problème concerne Kenma._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre4 :

Jeudi 4 avril 2013

Appartement 4A - l'Immeuble

Akaashi ajusta sa cravate et se pencha sur le lit pour embrasser la joue de Bokuto qui dormait encore. Il l'observa attendri, caressa une mèche de cheveux et sortit de la chambre en silence. Il évita un chat puis deux et passa la porte de la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur du café. Kuroo était accoudé au plan de travail, torse nu et décoiffé.

"Salut, fit-il simplement en se servant une tasse.

\- Salut Akaashi-kun, bien dormi ? Et avant que tu ne te poses la question, oui je vous ai entendu hier soir."

Le lycéen rougit et tourna la tête. Le rire de Kuroo retentit.

"T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. La prochaine fois, allez-y moins fort.

\- Pas ma faute s'il hurle.

\- Tu vas au lycée ? C'est demain la rentrée.

\- Premier entraînement du club.

\- Félicitations, capitaine Akaashi."

Il sourit et pensa à son nouveau maillot qui aurait une ligne sous le chiffre cinq. Il souffla sur le café pour qu'il refroidisse. A coté de lui, Kuroo se roulait une cigarette. Il hésita un instant puis se rapprocha.

"Tu veux que je lui parles ? A Kenma je veux dire ?

\- Pour lui dire quoi ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne veut pas être avec moi.

\- C'est pas ça ... c'est juste ... le concept du couple qu'il a du mal à intégrer.

\- Me voilà bien avancé. C'est gentil Akaashi-kun mais tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là."

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et enroula son écharpe avant d'aller mettre ses chaussures.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Tout à fait Akaashi est encore au lycée il devient capitaine oui oui et il squatte l'appartement parce que c'est pratique voilà. A lundi passez un bon week end comme moi._


	6. Saison 1 Chapitre 5 : 05-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : C'est les vacances et j'ai fais un grand ménage dans l'appartement. Il était grand grand temps. Et j'ai vu Titanic hier soir et j'ai pleuré. Profitez bien du chapitre d'aujourd'hui, des personnages se rencontrent._

 _Résumé : Les entraînement à Fukurodani ont repris, Akaashi est capitaine et c'est pas la joie au 4A._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 5 :

Vendredi 5 avril

Quatrième étage - l'Immeuble

Un pain au lait enfoncé dans la gorge, Oikawa pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Kuroo leva un sourcil et observa son voisin enfiler un pull et ajuster sa coiffure.

"C'était donc vrai, murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

\- Que toi aussi t'as une tête affreuse le matin."

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Finalement ils sourirent et le brun tendit une main vers lui.

"On n'a pas été officiellement présenté : je suis Kuroo Tetsuro.

\- Oikawa Tooru. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

\- C'est la rentrée pour toi aussi ?

\- Ouais. Je vais à Todai. Management.

\- Oh. On va se voir souvent alors. Todai aussi. Medecine."

La porte de l'ascenseur se rouvrit au rez de chaussé et ils sortirent. Kuroo frissonna et envia Bokuto qui commençait une heure plus tard. Oikawa pointa un Starbucks.

"Il me faut absolument un café. Tu m'accompagnes ? Je t'invite !" ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kuroo haussa les épaules et le suivit, entendant sans vraiment écouter le flot de paroles.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Rassurez vous on ne fera pas tous les jours du mois d'avril. A jeudi._


	7. Saison 1 Chapitre 6 : 06-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Coucou ! Dernier chapitre de la longue semaine, promis après on passe des jours. Mais disons que Suga organise un dîner entre voisins. AUSSI je prends des libertés en ce qui concerne les Nationals. Dans mon idée, Fukurodani gagne contre Karasuno. Rien ne dit que c'est vraiment le cas._

 _Résumé : Oikawa et Kuroo ont des horribles têtes le matin._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 6 :

Samedi 6 avril

Appartement 4B - l'Immeuble

"Donc, Tachi et Tsukki sont dans la même classe mais pas Yamaguchi. Hinata et Kageyama sont ensembles par contre. Et tous les premières sont en classe trois sauf Ennoshita.

\- Ils sont en terminale maintenant, corrigea Daichi.

\- Ouais c'est vrai. J'oublie ce détail. Oh et il y a sept nouveaux, dont un libero et un passeur de Kitagawa Daiichi.

\- C'est super. J'espère qu'Ennoshita va s'en sortir."

Suga ferma son téléphone et souleva le couvercle pour observer la sauce. Depuis le canapé, Daichi se lécha les lèvres.

"T'en fais pas un peu trop ? On ne reçoit pas l'empereur quand même.

\- C'est au moins un roi.

\- Et deux nerds. Même si l'un nous a battu aux Nationales.

\- Bokuto a le droit de se la péter. Les autres non."

Il fit un détour par le salon pour embrasser son petit ami qui s'était finalement levé pour mettre la table. Quelqu'un frappa cinq fois et Daichi sourit en s'avançant vers la porte. Derrière elle, Kuroo, Bokuto et Oikawa portaient chacun un costume. Oikawa tenait des fleurs, Bokuto une bouteille de vin blanc et Kuroo un gâteau. L'ancien capitaine de Karasuno leur sourit en retour.

"Salut. Merci pour la livraison, mes invités sont en retard.

\- C'est un plaisir. Tu nous laisses entrer qu'on aille saluer la maîtresse de maison ?

\- Eh du respect ! interrompit Oikawa en retirant ses chaussures. Suga est une parfaite ménagère !"

Daichi leva les yeux au ciel et les accompagna dans le salon. Kuroo siffla.

"Très jolie décoration. Les photos, superbes. Qui est l'artiste ?

\- T'as fini de te moquer oui ? C'est toute notre équipe.

\- Ils vont bien les bébés corbeaux ?

\- Super bien, ajouta Suga en les rejoignant. Ho non, je vous avais dis de ne rien amener !

\- Ce sont des cadeaux, répondit Bokuto. Non, mais stop là, on dirait qu'on a quarante ans, on arrête ça tout de suite ! Je veux bien une bière."

Il accompagna Suga et Kuroo dans la cuisine et Daichi sourit à Oikawa. Machinalement ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

"C'est ... un peu étrange. Je sais qu'on est pas vraiment amis, mais ...

\- J'ai jamais dis qu'on était pas amis, rétorqua le passeur. On a été adversaire, mais on ne se connait pas. On peut très bien devenir copains.

\- Ce serait super. Soyons copains alors. T'es venu seul ? Sans Iwaizumi ?" ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air d'incompréhension sur son visage.

Oikawa haussa les épaules et perdit de son sourire.

"Non il est ... à Nagasaki. Il a été accepté là bas.

\- Impressionnant. Mais ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous ?

\- Non. Pas du tout. Vous avez de la chance", conclut-il.

Daichi lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Suga arriva avec le pack de bière et les chips, ce qui leur fit un changement de sujet.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Le dîner s'est super bien passé soyez rassuré. Dimanche on prendra des nouvelles d'Iwaizumi. Très bonnes fêtes._


	8. Saison 1 Chapitre 7 : 08-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Un très joyeux Noël à tous ! _

_Résumé : Suga et Daichi ont organisé un dîner avec leurs voisins et Iwaizumi est à Nagasaki._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 7 :

Lundi 08 avril

Chambre 413 - Résidence Universitaire - Nagasaki 

Iwaizumi rentra dans sa chambre, jeta les clés sur le bureau et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures la nuit précédente parce qu'il avait longtemps parlé avec son petit ami. Heureusement, les entraînements ne commençaient que le lendemain. Il retira de son sac ses cahiers et livres de cours mais son téléphone vibra avant qu'il ne s'installe à son bureau. Il le prit rapidement et lu le message d'Oikawa.

"Alors ce premier jour ? Ici c'est super grand, je me suis perdu ! C'était trop bizarre les cours sans toi dans la salle d'à coté ... je vais faire le tour des clubs mais appelle moi quand tu veux. J'ai hâte de te voir."

Iwaizumi ferma fort les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer et reposa son téléphone. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre, sinon il lui aurait avouer détester aller en cours sans lui.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Mon repas de Noël a été trop long et épuisant je vais me foutre au lit adieu des bisous partout._


	9. Saison 1 Chapitre 8 : 10-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : J'espère que vos estomacs vont bien ! Le mien se repose tranquillement._

 _Résumé : Iwaizumi est seul à Nagasaki._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 8 :

Mercredi 10 avril

Club de volley ball du lycée Fukurodani

Akaashi observait l'échauffement des premières années. Il les avait divisés entre les novices et ceux qui avaient déjà pratiqué au collège. Il s'était donné la semaine pour constituer une nouvelle équipe. Dans le second gymnase, les quelques terminales et premières s'entraînaient au service. A coté de lui, son vice capitaine Onaga s'étirait.

"Déjà des idées ?

\- Ouais, mais rien de précis. Je sais pas ... comment on peut reconstruire une équipe ?

\- Ca va aller. Il faut juste ... tu vois, que ...

\- Quoi ? Dis moi. Je sais que t'as un truc à dire depuis le tournoi de janvier.

\- Je veux dire, tu n'as pas à gérer tous les nouveaux, nommer les titulaires, t'entraîner ... tu ne peux pas tout faire seul. Je suis là."

Le capitaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure et laissa l'autre passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Il finit par baisser les yeux.

"Je veux juste ... je veux pas tout faire foirer.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas."

Le central s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses camarades. Derrière lui, Akaashi se força à inspirer longuement avant de sourire.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Le retour du Akaashi capitaine ! Et Onaga, cherchez le dans le wikia. Bisous à samedi !_


	10. Saison 1 Chapitre 9 : 13-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Coucou tout le monde ! Pour ce dernier chapitre de l'année on va voir que des liens commencent à se créer dans l'immeuble. Profitez bien et buvez avec modération._

 _Hello dear anonymous who review in english ! Nice to see you here, thanks you ! Don't worry, Kuroo gonna be happy._

 _Résumé : Akaashi est capitaine et ne veut pas tout faire foirer._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 9 :

Samedi 13 avril

Appartement 4A

"Comment ça vous n'avez jamais vu Buffy ?

\- Je crois que Keiji connait.

\- Nom de dieu mais c'est un classique ! Je reviens."

Oikawa partit de l'appartement en courant. Kuroo avala une nouvelle tasse de café.

"Il est marrant.

\- Il est épuisant, marmonna Akaashi à l'autre bout de la table. Et il squatte souvent ?

\- Quand il est pas là, il est chez les Sawamura, ajouta Bokuto en mordant dans un nouvel éclair à la vanille. Mais il ramène toujours le dessert."

Deux minutes après, Oikawa était de retour, un énorme coffret DVD entre les mains. Il le posa devant Kuroo et le fusilla du regard.

"Marathon de l'intégrale.

\- Whoa, murmura le plus jeune avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de Bokuto. On va plutôt aller faire la sieste nous.

\- Pitié pour mes oreilles !" grogna Kuroo alors qu'ils s'embrassaient en riant.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Vous avez peut être remarqué mais Oikawa s'ennuie. Des détails sont cachés dans ce chapitre, lisez entre les lignes. Des bisous._


	11. Saison 1 Chapitre 10 : 15-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Bonne année tout le monde ! Quelqu'un l'a vu, j'ai écris "Les Sawamura". Donc non ils ne sont pas mariés, pas officiellement, mais c'est comme ça que les autres les voient. Aujourd'hui on prend des nouvelles de Kenma._

 _Résumé : Oikawa squatte souvent l'appartement des autres avec ses coffrets de Buffy._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 10 :

Lundi 15 avril

Lycée Nekoma - Gymnase

Kenma observait ses camarades depuis le banc. Lev sautait dans tous les sens, heureux de jouer de nouveau. Yuki semblait apeuré et Yamamoto s'entraînait au service. Lui ouvrit de nouveau son téléphone. Il n'avait aucun nouveau mail. Le dernier de Kuroo datait de dix sept jours et disait : "Je viens de rentrer de France. Tu me manques. J'aimerai au moins qu'on continue à être amis. Appelle moi." Et depuis rien. Kenma ne l'avait pas du tout recontacté.

Pendant les vacances il s'était enfermé pour jouer sur ses consoles donc cela ne lui avait rien fait de ne plus voir son meilleur ami. Mais depuis la reprise des cours et des entraînements, il ressentit comme un vide. Il marchait jusqu'au lycée seul, il mangeait seul et personne ne lui envoyait de mail pour lui dire bonne nuit ou bon réveil. Il soupira et reposa son smartphone. L'instant d'après Yamamoto s'assit à coté de lui.

"Dis donc vice capitaine, tu viens nous faire des passes ?

\- Hum oui je viens."

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Kenma grogna quand l'autre lui donna un coup d'épaule.

"Toi t'as des problèmes.

\- Laisse moi tranquille.

\- C'est parce que les aînés ne sont plus là ?

\- Fous moi la paix je t'ai dis et va t'entraîner.

\- Toi même."

L'attaquant le laissa et Kenma ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : On se retrouve vendredi, des bisous._


	12. Saison 1 Chapitre 11 : 19-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Rapidement car j'ai pas le temps voici le chapitre !_

 _Résumé : Kenma est pas bien et captain Yamamoto peut pas y faire grand chose_

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 11 :

Vendredi 19 avril

Gare de Tokyo

Iwaizumi posa sa valise sur le quai et Oikawa vient se blottir dans ses bras, mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux et contre ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'étreinte et de son parfum.

"Bienvenue, murmura l'ancien passeur.

\- Faut que tu me lâches pour que je puisses t'embrasser.

\- C'est long trois semaines sans toi.

\- Je sais. Pour moi aussi. Allez s'il te plait."

Oikawa s'écarta enfin et Iwaizumi en profita pour joindre furtivement leurs lèvres. Son petit ami prit sa main et la serra ce qui les fait sourire.

"Je t'emmène chez moi. L'appartement est génial maintenant que je l'ai décoré.

\- Y aura tes voisins ?

\- On peut aller les voir ou rester entre nous. C'est comme tu veux Iwa-chan.

\- J'aimerai profiter de toi et de ton corps parfait."

Il rougit et Iwaizumi se lécha les lèvres.

"C'est très vilain de me donner envie comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as un grand lit, tu m'as manqué, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour toute la nuit et celle d'après. Y a rien d'honteux là dedans."

Pourtant Oikawa couina en se cachant contre le cou de l'ancien attaquant.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Bisous tout le monde laissez des reviews ! _


	13. Saison 1 Chapitre 12 : 20-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Je suis le retaaard et je suis en train de manger des bisous adieu tchouss._

 _Résumé : Iwaizumi est rentré pour le week end et veut profiter du corps de son petit ami et de son grand lit._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 12 :

Samedi 20 avril

Appartement 4B

Suga ouvrit la bouteille de vodka, s'en versa une rasade et ajouta du jus de pomme. Yaku leva un sourcil.

"Du jus de pomme ? Sérieux ?

\- J'ai aussi raisin, orange, papaye, cranberry et un peu de cerise.

\- Waoh, Kai avait raison quand il te décrivait comme ménagère."

Ledit Kai ne dit rien et avala une gorgée de bière. Daichi caressa les cheveux gris de son petit ami.

"Et on remercie ses hôtes, lança Kuroo depuis l'autre bout du salon.

\- Bro, calme toi un peu. Desserre les fesses.

\- Bokuto, laisse mes fesses tranquille. Akaashi n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il a un examen lundi donc il voulait se coucher tôt. T'as pas l'air ravi de revoir tes potes.

\- Yaku n'est pas mon pote, je ne peux pas le supporter.

\- C'est très vilain de médire de la sorte !

\- D'habitude Oikawa me soutient quand j'ai besoin de faire ma salope.

\- Il est avec son amoureux, mais Suga lui a dit de passer s'il voulait."

Sur le canapé, Yaku mordit dans un petit four. Kuroo soupira.

"Je crois que Kenma ne voudra plus jamais me parler.

\- T'en sais rien mec. Garde espoir.

\- J'aurai jamais du me déclarer.

\- Dis pas ça. C'était beau.

\- Ca aurait été beau s'il avait accepté."

Bokuto embrassa furtivement sa joue pour qu'il arrête de grogner. Daichi leva un sourcil après la dernière phrase de Yaku.

"Attends je ne comprends pas, je croyais que t'étais avec Lev ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué, mais pas vraiment.

\- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre, fit Suga soudain sec.

\- En fait on est ensemble quand je suis à Tokyo. Mais quand je repars à Niigata, on a une relation libre et chacun peut faire ce qu'il veut."

Kai leva les yeux au ciel, Suga rajouta de la vodka et Kuroo serra le poing sur son verre en plastique qui se cassa et laissa couler son rhum-coca.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Au cas où ça ne serait pas clair après ce chapitre : Kuroo a déclaré ses sentiments à Kenma, qui ne lui a pas répondu positivement. Depuis voilà c'est un peu compliqué. Et oui Yaku ... Yaku. ON SE RETROUVE LE 11 POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE JE VOUS DIRA POURQUOI._


	14. Saison 1 Chapitre 13 : 21-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Hola tout le monde ! Nous sommes le 11 janvier et d'ici quatre heures je serai dans le bus pour un long week end à Bruxelles en compagnie de celle qui coécrit cette fanfiction avec moi ! Loin de la civilisation et d'internet, je poste en avance. On attaque les gros morceaux. Profitez bien du chapitre, des bisous._

 _Résumé : Il y avait une soirée à l'appartement de Suga. Kenma manque à Kuroo mais Lev ne manque pas trop à Yaku._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 13 :

Dimanche 21 avril

Appartement 4B

Suga resserra son plaid autour de ses épaules et souffla sur sa tasse fumante. Son thé était encore trop chaud pour qu'il puisse y tremper les lèvres. Son ordinateur posé sur la table basse diffusait les photos de l'équipe de Karasuno en guise d'écran de veille. Il sourit en voyant les différents visages aux sources chaudes, sur les terrains ou au lycée. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre mais il n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour allumer le plafonnier.

Et puis on frappa doucement à sa porte. Il grogna pour la forme puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Daichi avait trouvé un travail chez l'épicier d'en face et il n'était pas sensé rentrer avant deux heures.

Derrière la porte il croisa le regard rouge d'Oikawa. Il avait pleuré semble-t-il.

"Salut, fit-il d'une voix étrange. Est ce que tu auras de l'aspirine ?

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Suga.

\- Ca va, j'ai juste un mal de crâne et plus de cachets."

Il échappa un soupir et s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer.

"Allez entre. J'ai fais du thé."

Sans dire un mot, Oikawa s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé. Pendant que Suga était dans la cuisine il regarda les photos qui continuaient de défiler. Une de Kageyama en train de servir le fit sourire.

L'autre ne tarda pas à revenir avec du sucre, des muffins et un cachet blanc qu'il avala rapidement.

"Merci.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- De quoi ?

\- T'as bien pleuré pour une raison ? Je sais très bien écouter."

Oikawa hésita. Il est vrai qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il avait songé à appeler Hanamaki mais cela ne l'aurait sans doute pas aider à se sentir mieux. Il appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un en face pour se confier. Il posa sa tasse de toute façon trop chaude et prit un coussin entre ses mains.

"C'est à propos d'Iwa-chan ... Iwaizumi.

\- Oui, je sais, on s'est affronté deux fois quand même.

\- Oui. Oui, c'est vrai. Pardon."

Nouvelle inspiration. Suga se rapprocha et posa une main sur la sienne.

"Eh. Prends ton temps."

Par réflexe, Oikawa serra la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

"Il me manque ... je l'ai laissé à la gare il n'y a pas une heure pourtant ... J'ai envie qu'il soit ici tout le temps, avec moi. Je sais, c'est super égoïste, son école est géniale ... mais c'est plus pareil maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ... je me sens très seul."

Attendri, Suga repoussa les coussins et plaids pour venir se coller contre l'autre setter qui s'était remis à pleurer.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Iwaizumi est dans le même était vous avez déjà vu. On se revoit dimanche pour la suite, je vous embrasse._


	15. Saison 1 Chapitre 14 : 22-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Je suis rentré ! C'était bien mais je suis épuisée. Je poste et je m'en vais me coucher. Prenez soin de vous et lisez bien._

 _Résumé : Oikawa est venu pleurer sur le canapé de Suga._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 14 :

Lundi 22 avril

Lycée Nekoma - Gymnase

"Stop ! hurla Yamamoto. Stop, ça suffit, on arrête tout ! Vous deux ! fit-il à l'attention de Kenma et Lev, vous me suivez ! Fukunaga, tu gères ! Les autres, on ne se relâche pas !"

Le capitaine fit rentrer ses deux joueurs dans le vestiaire et claqua la porte. L'entraînement était un désastre parce qu'aucun des deux n'étaient concentrés. Cela durait depuis la rentrée et Yamamoto était déterminé à ce que cela cesse.

"Bien. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Et ne vous avisez pas de répondre "rien".

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, grogna le russe.

\- Ah ouais ? Eh bah laisse tes problèmes dans ton casier au lieu de perturber tout le monde ! Kenma ?"

Le blond, qui avait refait sa teinture, soupira et joignit ses mains. Leur capitaine s'assit à même le sol pour les observer.

"Je sais que c'est dur de me parler, que je ne suis pas Kuroo. Mais si vous avez un problème, je peux vous aider.

\- Je ne crois pas non, rétorqua Lev. Et en plus ça ne te regarde pas."

Vexé, Yamamoto se remit sur ses pieds.

"Parfait. Rentrez chez vous. On a pas besoin de boulets dans l'équipe."

Il retourna dans le gymnase le visage fermé et s'empara d'un ballon. Inuoka vient près de lui, inquiet.

"Alors ?

\- Rien. Ca m'énerve. Faut espérer que ça s'arrange vite. En attendant on va s'entraîner sans eux.

\- Sans Kenma ?

\- Ouais. C'est pas la meilleure solution mais c'est la seule que j'ai."

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Yamamto pas content. Pas content du tout. Et il essaie vraiment d'arranger les choses._


	16. Saison 1 Chapitre 15 : 24-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Bonsoir bonsoir ! Soyez les bienvenus dans ce nouveau chapitre où les capitaines se réunissent pour parler de Kenma. _

_On m'a demandé en review ( coucou Nanouluce ! ) pourquoi Bokuto et Kuroo se mettaient en colocation dans cette fic. Alors. Il faut savoir déjà que la vie à Tokyo est très chère surtout les locations ou achats d'appartement. Donc déjà pour des raisons économiques. Ensuite parce qu'ils ne se voyaient pas vivre séparément, qu'ils s'entendent bien, ils n'avaient pas de raisons de ne pas le faire. Daichi et Suga, eux, c'est parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils ont pensé à vivre chacun de leur coté mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire non plus. En fait les solutions se sont imposées d'elles mêmes. Quand à Oikawa, il a le soutient de ses parents. Ils ont pratiquement tous des bourses, des aides. Suga et Daichi travaillent chacun un peu. Ils s'en sortent tranquillement en fait._

 _Résumé : Kenma et Lev ont des problèmes et sont distraits de l'entraînement ce qui énerve le capitaine Yamamoto._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 15 :

Mercredi 24 avril

Bar "La box"

"C'est débile.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- C'est idiot, renchérit Oikawa.

\- Non mais je rêve, vous êtes sensés m'aider.

\- A le forcer à accepter tes sentiments ? fit Daichi. Ca ne marchera pas ...

\- Tu vois, le corbeau et la plante sont d'accord ! triompha Bokuto. S'il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas.

\- Je fais quoi alors ? Je reste là comme un con ? J'aimerai au moins qu'on redevienne amis mais comment je suis sensé lui expliquer puisqu'il ne me parle même plus ?"

Il y eut un silence autour de la table et chacun but un peu.

"Vous voyez on est bloqué, résuma Kuroo.

\- Quand même pas ... y a forcément une solution, quelque chose à faire ? dit Daichi.

\- J'attends tes suggestions.

\- Propose lui un rendez vous ? avança Oikawa. Emmène le au restaurant ou au cinéma ?

\- Kenma déteste la foule, les gens et les espaces réduits autres que sa chambre.

\- Et un dîner à domiciles ? Avec lumières tamisées et bougies ?"

Kuroo haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ouais peut être, j'sais pas. Je suis pas sûr que ça soit ce qu'il veut. Je sais plus. J'aimerai juste ... au moins lui parler. Mais il évite mes coups de fils et mes mails.

\- Tu veux qu'Akaashi aille le voir ? fit Bokuto.

\- J'sais pas ... vraiment je ... aucune idée."

Daichi posa une main sur son épaule pour se montrer compatissant et Oikawa reprit une gorgée de bière.

"Ca va aller je suis sûr. Tu devrais lui refaire une déclaration, pour lui montrer la sincérité de tes sentiments.

\- Tu comprends pas. C'est justement le coté romantique qui le débecte. Il a pas envie de ... d'être un couple. Avec moi en particulier."

Il y eut un silence autour de la table puis leur serveur s'approcha. Il souriait et il parlait avec un accent espagnol.

"La même chose les garçons ?

\- Ouais. Et de la vodka," ajouta Bokuto.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : En fait j'essaie de vous montrer qu'ils se rapprochent, qu'ils sont vraiment en train de devenir amis, qu'ils se confient des choses. Et le bar et le serveur vont revenir. Laissez des reviews, à samedi !_


	17. Saison 1 Chapitre 16 : 26-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Retard. Chut. Bisous._

 _Résumé : Kuroo ne sait plus que faire pour sa relation avec Kenma et demande des conseils._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 16 :

Vendredi 26 avril

Lycée Karasuno - Gymnase du club de volley masculin

Daichi sourit à Ennoshita et Tanaka bomba le torse. Yachi tendit une gourde à Hinata.

"Tout a l'air de bien se passer alors ?

\- Parfaitement. On a trois débutants sans poste fixe, un aillier, un central, un passeur et même un libero !

\- On voit ça ... répondit Suga en observant le fond du terrain où Nishinoya faisait des manchettes avec un jeune blond.

\- Il mesure 1m70, ajouta Tanaka. Vous voulez vous entraîner avec nous ?

\- Non non on ne reste pas, la famille de Daichi nous attend pour le diner.

Suga attrapa la main de son petit ami et la serra. Surpris, le nouveau passeur rata un ballon, ce qui fit rire Tsukishima.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Pardon du retard je vous aime fortement. _


	18. Saison 1 Chapitre 17 : 27-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Après le chapitre précédent, on continue de prendre des nouvelles des corbeaux._

 _Résumé : Sept nouveaux à Karasuno mais Ennoshita gère._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 17 :

Samedi 27 avril

Lycée Karasuno

Yachi sourit et courut au devant de ses amies pour passer les grilles du lycée. De l'autre coté de la rue, Asahi ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle aille s'y blottir. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ses cheveux cours.

"Mais ... qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Ah, mon patron n'aimait pas trop et c'était pas pratique pour travailler sur les tracteurs.

\- Hum j'aime pas trop ...

\- Ma mère non plus, j'attends l'avis de Yuu."

La manager entendit un cri derrière elle et en un rien de temps Noya fut à coté d'eux. Sans préter attention aux regards, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et Asahi le souleva légèrement de terre pour l'embrasser. Tanaka s'avança plus tranquillement vers eux et tappa dans le dos de leur aîné en guise de salut.

"C'est n'importe quoi ta coupe, grogna Nishinoya en caressant la nuque de son petit ami.

\- Je ferai repousser, répondit Asahi en lui donnant un casque. On y va, on doit passer chez moi avant d'aller au magasin de meubles.

\- Faites attention !" fit Yachi par réflexe en les voyant enfourcher la moto.

Noya rit et se serra contre Asahi qui démarra après un signe de la main.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Bonne lecture et à vendredi !_


	19. Saison 1 Chapitre 18 : 28-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Salut tout le monde ! Au programme aujourd'hui une scène de bain et du fluff._

 _Résumé : Asahi a coupé ses cheveux et Noya n'aime pas trop._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 18 :

Dimanche 28 avril

Appartement 4A

Akaashi bougea sa main pour déplacer de la mousse. Blotti contre son ventre, Bokuto sourit doucement et caressa sa jambe.

"J'adore les bains.

\- Et moi donc ...

\- Surtout quand t'es dedans en fait."

Le passeur pencha la tête pour embrasser tendrement son petit ami et caresser sa joue.

"Faut que tu te rases.

\- Ouais je sais. Demain matin.

\- Des nouvelles de Kuroo-san ?

\- Non. Il a dit qu'il me raconterait quand il rentrerait."

De nouveau Akaashi fit bouger de l'eau pour mieux voir le torse de l'autre.

"J'espère que ça ira. Que au moins ils pourront rester amis.

\- Hum ... je sais pas. Kenma peut être très fermé d'esprit, chuchota l'attaquant.

\- Eh, ne sois pas méchant. Ca peut faire peur quand ton meilleur ami te dit qu'il t'aime.

\- Tu as eu peur quand je me suis déclaré ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui, mais j'avais aussi très envie de tes jolies grosses fesses."

Bokuto rit doucement et se tourna dans la baignoire pour pouvoir embrasser Akaashi.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Vous l'aurez compris dans le chapitre suivant on parle de Kuroo et Kenma._


	20. Saison 1 Chapitre 19 : 29-04

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Bonsoir bonsoir ! Bonne lecture, laissez des reviews! _

_Résumé : Akaashi et Bokuto ont pris un bain._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 19 :

Lundi 29 avril

Maison Kozume

Kenma ouvrit les yeux, encore fatigué et tendit la main pour écraser le réveil. Il soupira et se redressa en tailleur. Allongé dans un futon à même le sol, Kuroo grogna à son tour et enfila son tshirt.

"Bien dormi ? fit-il en direction du blond.

\- Euh ... Oui. J'ai pas souvenir de m'être assoupi.

\- Vers trois heures du matin, t'as fermé les yeux. Je me suis permis de rester."

Rapidement, le brun remit son jean et plia le futon alors que Kenma n'était pas sorti de son lit. Il l'observa s'agiter en songeant à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille, que Kuroo attendrait qu'il se fasse une idée sur ses sentiments et qu'il lui avait promis de réfléchir sérieusement. Mais les heures passées à jouer, à parler et à regarder du sport sur son ordinateur lui avaient fait comprendre que Kuroo lui manquait et qu'il ne se comportait pas comme ça avec ses autres amis. Il finit par se lever et s'approcha de lui pour se saisir du bord du tshirt blanc que l'autre portait.

Pendant deux minutes, aucun ne réagit. Puis Kuroo secoua la tête.

"Ecoute Kenma, je veux bien te laisser du temps pour réfléchir, mais ne joue pas avec moi. Ca me blesse déjà assez.

\- Je ne joue pas, murmura l'autre. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas ressentir la même chose que toi.

\- Ca fait quand même mal tu comprends.

\- J'ai juste ... besoin de temps.

\- Combien ?"

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Il voyait bien qu'il souffrait de cette situation et Kenma détestait le voir dans cet état.

"Je ne veux pas ... te dire oui pour de mauvaises raisons. Il faut que j'en ai envie. Donne moi une semaine ou deux ... s'il te plait.

\- ... Merci."

Maladroitement, Kenma l'enlaça rapidement et profita de cette agréable sensation. Il s'était toujours senti bien contre lui.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Ils ont parlé. Ouais. Truc de dingue._


	21. Saison 1 Chapitre 20 : 06-05

_Friends_

 _Bonsoir : Salutations ! Aujourd'hui on prend des nouvelles de personnages qu'on a pas encore vu, en même temps qu'on parle d'Oikawa. Bonne lecture !_

 _Résumé : Kuroo et Kenma ont parlé ils se laissent du temps._

* * *

Saison 1 : Spring

Chapitre 19 :

Lundi 6 mai

Appartement 312 - Yokohama

Hanamaki bloqua le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et ouvrit les tiroirs afin de chercher son kit main libre. Dans l'appareil, Oikawa continuait à parler. Son attention fut retenu quand il dit "tu me manques".

"Toi aussi tu me manques Tooru.

\- Menteur ! T'as des nouveaux amis, ton plombier, une vue sur la mer !

\- Dis donc, tu as Todai, un appartement super et tes copains ! Vois le positif au lieu de râler, tu vas prendre des rides.

\- Ca fait plaisir de voir que j'ai ton soutien."

La porte s'ouvrit et Hanamaki sourit largement en se léchant les lèvres. Une seconde après, Matsukawa s'avançait dans leur salon. Il se planta devant lui et défit sa salopette sans le quitter des yeux.

"Je vais devoir te laisser, on passe à table.

\- M'ouais. Dis bonjour à Issei pour moi.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas."

Le passeur ayant raccroché, Hanamaki se jetta sur son amant pour l'embrasser langoureusement. L'autre le souleva par les hanches et malaxa les fesses nues.

"Journée sans vêtement ?

\- J'avais hâte que tu rentres, gémit-il alors que Matsukawa marchait vers leur chambre. C'était bien le boulot ?

\- Plus tard."

La salopette de plomber fut abandonnée sur le sol quand son propriétaire jeta Hanamaki sur le matelas avant de fondre sur lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : Ils vivent loin et ils sont très heureux, mais du coup Oikawa est encore plus seul. A dimanche._


End file.
